


What would your fangirls think?

by haroldshumjr



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: And did I mention dirty talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy talk, Light Bondage, no seriously it's just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first work so uhhh I hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What would your fangirls think?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work so uhhh I hope you guys like it!

                You giggled at the frown that seemed permanently etched on his face ever since you lost the bet. He had been anticipating this. Well sort of. He knew it was coming. He just didn’t know _what_. You licked your lips as you walked round the chair he was bound to. You’d been hinting this little idea for days with your cheeky choice of words. Surely he would have noticed that you’re not “tied up” than usual. Another giggle escaped you at that clever pun. You licked your lips as you ran your fingers along your garter belt. Tom had always had such a great appreciation for you choice of lingerie. You saw him struggle against his bonds, prompting you to waggle your finger in his face.

                “Please darling. Don’t make all this go to waste. I can’t let you come if you’re not a good sport,” you said with mock impatience.

                He clenched his jaw, knowing there’s no point on you arguing with him. You can already see the bulge forming at his crotch. There was just something about you in lace that really had him going. From his heated gaze, you knew he was tempted to just break out of his bonds and run his tongue along your jawline, his hands roaming around his body. You shivered at the thought. Almost like he could read your thoughts, a smirk spread across his face. No. You weren’t going to give him that satisfaction. You arched an eyebrow and walked towards him, the sound of your heels clicking against the parquet floors.

                You bent down till your lips were by his ear. “Don’t get so cocky, mister. I can see that you’re getting hard. Bet you’re thinking about bending me over your favourite desk and then pounding into my wet cunt aren’t you?” You whispered, your voice low and sultry as you palmed him through his trousers. You heard a sharp intake of breath and laughed softly. You pulled away and took a step back. His smirk had disappeared, his eyes narrowed. “Alas, you can’t can you? You’re just there, bound to a chair, filthy thoughts about what you could be doing to me while I’m here. I’m even free to touch myself,” you said mischievously.

                “Please,” you heard him say. Always so polite wasn’t he?

                You bit your lower lip before walking over to him. You sat on his lap, straddling him, your arms wrapped around his neck. You leaned forward and grazed your lips gently against his. You suppressed a laugh as you felt him lean forward, eager for any sort of physical contact. You pressed your lips against his gently repeatedly before flicking your tongue out to stroke his. You felt a moan rumble through his body as one of your hands went to cup his face. You deepened his kiss, your body reacting. You felt yourself getting wetter each time your lips met. Your hands fisted into his hair, his arousal getting more prominent against your thigh. You began grinding slightly on his lap, seeking for some sort of friction.

                He bit down on your lower lip, prompting you to pull away. You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to gain your bearings. _You_ were in control. Yes. You took a deep breath, shaking your head at him. “My, my, Thomas. Bit naughty aren’t you? Such a pity. I was going to give you what you needed. I’m already so wet,” you said with a pout. To prove your point, you stood up, kicking away the scrap of fabric you called knickers and ran a finger up your slit. You moaned as your cold finger touched your hot clit. You ran a finger across your lip and then bent down to kiss him, his tongue instinctively licking off your arousal. You arched an eyebrow as though to prove your point.

                He groaned when you pull away, panting slightly. “You made me so wet. I wanted to feel your big cock in me as I writhed beneath you, speaking your name like a litany. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can feel it for days. Every time I walk, my cunt aches for you. Aches for your cock,” you said, making yourself comfortable on his lap once more. His breathing was ragged, no doubt from your potty mouth. You licked your lips and titled your head to the side.

                “Are you going to make me pay for this, Tom? My mouth is absolutely filthy isn’t it? Maybe you should punish me. You should wash my mouth out when you come inside my mouth,” you said with a soft laugh.

                “Jesus…” You heard him say. Certainly, this was a bit out of character for you but it was nice to see him writhing under you for once. Oh how the tables have turned. You reached down for his trousers and undid them. You looked up at him with a smirk. You managed to push the trousers down with his help-not that he was very reluctant in the first place. You took him in your hand, hard and heavy and used your thumb to swipe away the precome that had beaded at the top of his cock before putting your thumb into your mouth. You raised your eyebrows at him, as if impressed. “Very nice,” you murmured.

                His breaths were coming in short spurts as your hand roamed up to his chest before coming back down. “I miss you heaps when you go away for filming. DO you know what I do to soothe the ache? I touch myself. Can you see it? Can you imagine me lying down on your bed wearing your shirt and only your shirt, nothing underneath with a hand between my legs. I rub my clit and thrust my fingers in me. Not that they could ever compare do your cock but still, it takes away the ache. I imagine it’s you, whispering filthy things into my ear. Telling me about how good I taste. How badly you want to be buried to the hilt in my pussy over and over again until all I can think about is your name,” your words slowing to a pant.

                You reached down and did exactly as you described, your hips gyrating against his lap. You were moaning his name, losing yourself in your lust as you imagined him looking at you helplessly. “Tom... Oh, Tom..." you moaned, panting hard as the sweet release spread all over your body in waves of warmth and happiness. You were coming down from your high when you felt something hot and wet on your thigh. You opened eyes before smiling up wryly at him. You kissed his lips softly before clucking your tongue. “Coming untouched. Wonder what your fangirls with think about this eh?” 


End file.
